Love Songs and Sex
by starsNflowers
Summary: Draco believes that Hermione is sending him a silent message through the songs she plays; she wants him to shag her senseless! After all, the titles of the songs on her CD are about SEX! Is it just wishful thinking on his part or can Miss Granger really be thinking of the same thing as Draco Malfoy? A Dramione one-shot.


**Author's Note: **

**This is my first attempt at fan-fic. I'm not an exclusively Dramione worshipper and I read all other Harry Potter fan fics as well.**

**English is not my first language, therefore I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes and welcome your reviews and comments. **

**This story was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend of mine about some love songs I like to listen to. I hope you enjoy this. **

**Love Songs and Sex**

Draco Malfoy was getting impatient. His woman was sitting cross-legged on the rug looking at some parchments from work while he, Adonis incarnated, was entertaining himself by reading a Muggle novel and listening with half an ear to some sappy love songs she liked so much. It was bad enough he did not see her as much as he wanted to; when they managed to see each other, she had **work** to do.

She had warned him to stay on the sofa and leave her alone to finish her work or to apparate back to his home, alone. She had told him she wanted to make sure the proposal she had been working on for months now would be finished (read: perfect) tonight. He wanted to get her naked as soon as possible after some serious snogging and let her spend the whole night worshipping his body. It was obvious she was being unreasonable.

He had arrived at her cottage two hours earlier, bearing a basket filled with home-made dinner courtesy of his mother who wanted him and Hermione to get naked as soon as possible as well and start working on producing grandchildren for her. His unfortunately still fully-clothed love had nibbled on the food, thanked him, and then remained distracted during his attempt at conversation throughout dinner. His patience was sorely tested when she had just mumbled 'Hmm, alright' at his comment that he found Harry attractive and thought Drarry was a cute name for any offspring he may produce with the Scarhead.

After letting out his breath in a huff several times (causing his bangs to lift in a way he knew she found distracting) for the last half hour without getting even a glance from her, he decided it was time to pull out the big guns. He knew she was re-reading the parchments for the fourth time now. He remembered the Weaslette's comments about Virgoans being perfectionists but this was ridiculous. Wasn't a Virgo some half naked lady?

She would hex him to the next constellation if he tried to take away her work, of that, he was sure. Placing his hands on her body would most probably earn a slap, at the very least. Merlin knew the many instances he had to assure his mother that they were not into S&M (well, not all the time) when he had sported black and blue bruises from her slaps and punches during their stormy courtship. Nagging her would assuredly get him home faster than he can say Salazar. Making puppy eyes would be useless to melt her icy workaholic heart; he would be accused of developing conjunctivitis. He thought hard and sighed...she was impossible. Honestly, what was he thinking falling in love with Hermione Granger? Oh, right, he was not thinking at all.

The music from her CD player filled the room and just like that inspiration struck him. Next to not knowing the answer to a question, Hermione absolutely hated it when he criticized her taste in anything. He smiled slyly before concentrating on making his voice as haughty and disparaging as possible, which he honestly thought he had to work on.

"How can you stand listening to this drivel?"

Hermione looked up at the wizard lounging with his long legs hanging over one arm of the sofa. Her eyes were on him! Ah, sweet success!

"Drivel?" She raised an eyebrow while her eyes started to show a flicker of irritation at him. How he loved her predictability. Not as much as he loved her breasts, and her legs, and her lips, but it was a lovable trait, nevertheless.

"Drivel." He confirmed with a nod. "Absolute drivel." Add in a nasty smirk for good measure, my boy!

"This song is a classic love song, it's beautiful" she said indignantly, frowning. She returned her attention to the parchment.

He rolled his eyes.

"You have bad taste." He took a handful of heavily buttered pop corn and shovelled it down his throat.

"Right," she drawled. "Obviously, that goes for my taste in men too."

A popcorn hit her head and disappeared into her hair. "In shongs! Your shashe in men ish impeccable," he said around a mouthful of popcorn. "Lately, of coursh, only lately." He added, thinking of Krum and the Weasel. She obviously had suffered some form of intelligence and coomon sense breakdown twice in her life.

She frantically combed for the popcorn in her hair while glaring at him. "Honestly, Malfoy!"

He smirked. "I am alwaysh honesh." He threw another one at her nose. Her nose was pretty lovable too.

"You are so childish. Don't talk with your mouth full. You have been hanging around Ron too much...you're picking up his atrocious habits."

Bossy witch. But she was his bossy witch.

"Am not... ish not full yet."

"Your mother would be horrified if she could see you now."

"Yesh but she can't."

"Malfoy..."

"Gransher..."

He smirked at her exasperated glare. He remembered his intention for irritating her and tried to divert her back to the topic that had successfully bothered her.

"I donsh unnershtand how a shmart whish like you can even lishen to thish thrash."

"Trash?!" Her eyes spitting now, she used her wand to increase the volume of her CD player. He swallowed the popcorn hurriedly.

"Merlin's sake, woman! Are you trying to torture me to death with sappiness?"

"This song is not sappy. It's romantic."

"Romantic, my arse. The words don't even make sense!"

"Do so!"

"No, it's nonsense!"

"It's not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"Have you listened to it properly?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, and I tell you, whoever this singer is uses too much words in his songs."

Hermione gaped. "Too much words? What? How can you say that? Just because you suffer from acute inarticulation when it comes to expressing your feelings..."

That stung! Acute inarticulation?

He got down from the sofa to sit next to her on the rug. "Listen..."

The words of the chorus filled the air.

_Even the nights are better, now that we're here together..._

"Utter nonsense!" Draco scoffed.

"So? He's saying she makes his life better, happier."

"No, he's saying he's getting shagged most nights now."

Hermione gaped at him again and sputtered. "H...how...how can you even start to think that just from a line?"

"Easy... he's a bloke." He took the CD cover from the table and looked at the song titles listed. His smirk deepened. "The songs are all about sex." He tossed the CD cover onto the table dismissively and leaned closer to her.

He winked at Hermione as his hands started to wander on her body. "You only have to tell me you want me to shag you, you don't have to play pitiful sounding songs to send me that message."

She slapped at his hands. "Bugger off!"

Ouch! He winced...her parents must have implanted all those teeth they extracted into her hand to ward men off.

Keeping a wary eye on those bludgers she called hands, Draco lifted one eyebrow, "My my Miss Granger, what language..." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Then again, I would need your help to bugger..."

"Honestly, Malfoy!"

"Yes, honestly, I'd rather shag; I don't like to wank."

"Do you have sex on your mind most of the time?"

"No, just **all** the time."

Hermione glared at him but he could see a twinkle tussling with irritation in her eyes.

He gave his should-be patented Malfoy smirk and waggled an eyebrow. His fingers stroked her inner thigh lightly, and he smirked even more at the goose bumps that appeared in the trail of his touch. The fact that she hadn't slapped his hands silly was sending a delightful thrill straight to his groin.

She pulled her thighs up against her chest, unknowingly giving Draco a better view of her upper thigh and more when the hem of the short shorts she was wearing slid backwards and gaped open. His eyes darkened and he groaned inwardly. Being the Slytherin gentleman he was, he leaned back to look down into her shorts. She was wearing the green lace knickers he had given her for their sixth month shagging anniversary. Salazar's sake! His zippers were in danger of splitting already.

"How can you say their songs are all about sex? You've heard the songs, they are about love, and I play them all the time."

"Just look at the title. They use lots of words but the essential message is sex. Good love songs should have a significant and deep meaning. I'm surprised at you, Granger...listening to these rubbish."

She had to do her imitation of a goldfish again. He was going bonkers, she was sure of that. And he was going to be a dead bonker soon.

"My parents love them too... this was their favourite music group!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and smirked, "Are you trying to help me win my argument, Granger?"

She hit him with a throw pillow and swore a blue streak. Obviously, Weasley had helped in increasing her vocabulary significantly.

Malfoy gave a thoroughly fake sigh; he'd irritate her just a few minutes more. She'd be sizzling soon and he loved her unrestrained response then. He was practically salivating inside.

He nonchantly picked the CD cover and handed it to her.

"Read a song title and I'll tell you what the song is about."

"Okay, Making Love Out Of Nothing At All," she practically shouted the title.

"Wanking."

She was sure he wasn't going bonkers... he was bonkers with a capital B. Her brains practically froze with outrage.

"Wh...wh... what makes you say that?" she was never prouder for producing a sentence without hexing his balls off first.

He spoke slowly, as if she was an imbecile. "Well, it says Making Love Out of Nothing At All, right? So if you're a bloke and nothing there's, that is no one is there, you're having sex alone. So, wanking."

"Oh my God... Draco."

"Thank you, love... I know that, but it's good you are acknowledging I am a God" His hands started to stroke her thighs again. He lowered his head to plant a wet kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulders. He caught the shudder she tried to hide.

She shifted away slightly. "You aren't getting your way that easily, buster!"

"Ooohhh... I love it when you call me dirty names... and I don't like it easy either...I love it hard. Hard and fast."

She refused to look at him as she spit out another song title. "Every Woman In the World."

"Headache or maybe exhausted or maybe a nubbin."

Hermione glared at him exasperatedly. "Nubbin?"

"It's difficult and tiring enough with one woman, let alone all the women in the world! The bloke's mental! He'll wear himself out to a nubbin."

"Whatever." She gritted out. "All Out of Love."

"Just cum. He's gotta be damn exhausted! "

She shook her head. He was infuriating.

"Lost in Love."

"Climaxing."

She sighed. "Two Less Lonely people in the world."

"Shagging."

She tossed the cover at him. "You're impossible!"

"Hard maybe, but not impossible."

"Urghhhh!" she pounded at his arms. Her hair was practically emanating fire. _Now!_

With the swiftness of a Seeker, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her on to his lap. He kissed her before she could utter another word. Her parchments scattered on the floor. When she gasped, he pushed his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He could feel her softening as he nibbled at her lips, using his tongue to lick at the swollen skin while burying one hand at the nape of her beck and the other held her wrists tightly against his chest. He knew how to kiss her senseless. When he was sure she had surrendered completely, he let go of her wrists to slide it underneath her blouse.

All her indignation melted at his touch on her bare skin. Truthfully, she was hungry for this too. She pushed her breasts against his chest, wanting him to touch her even more. He groaned at her silent plea.

She twisted her arms around his neck and one hand tugged at his hair when he touched the side of her breast. She sighed into his mouth. He was a delicious man, so very delicious. The feel of his hard, lean body when he pressed her close and when he flicked his wicked tongue against her lower lips, while his fingers circled her nipples, was making her dizzy with desire.

"You make me crazy, woman."

"Ohh...Draco..." Who was making whom crazy?

He left her lips and trailed soft feather like kisses on her jaw to the spot behind her ears. Both hands were now on her breasts, his thumb and index fingers alternately pinching and flicking her nipples lightly. He blew into her ears, whispering all the things he wanted to do to her. She shivered and arched her back, exposing her neck to him, urging him to silently kiss her there. He complied, licking her softly before using his teeth to mark her. She moaned involuntarily. She could feel her dampness increasing significantly.

She heard him mutter something. There was a soft click before the player whirred to life again.

"This is the song for you."

_When a man loves a woman... _

He sang along to the words, whispering it into her ears. His tongue flicked out to lick at the skin beneath her ears. A shiver ran down her back; his baritone voice was too sexy. His hand was slowly, torturously gliding lower, playing at the waistband of her shorts.

_Can't keep his mind on nothing else_

"I definitely can't..." His fingers slipped into her shorts, his lips nibbled at her ear lobes.

_He'll trade the world for the good thing he's found..._

"I'd give everything for you..." He had found her wetness. A thought flitted through her lust-filled mind..._he had indeed, traded his world for her._

He kissed her deeply again while his fingers pressed at her core and she found herself lost in a sensuous haze. He slowly lowered her to the floor with the song still playing in the background.

_The first time ever I saw your face..._

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes..._

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave..._

_To the dark and endless skies, my love..._

_To the dark and endless skies_

The husky voice of Roberta Flack filled the air caressingly. The songs that Draco had chosen to play on her magically-enhanced CD player were beautiful love songs that had enhanced their passion. She knew he had come to love Muggle music since she gave him a guitar for his nineteenth birthday. Despite his initial horror at being given a Muggle present, and her fear that he would throw her present back at her, he had learnt to play the instrument. He would even play to her when they were alone. She would sit there, grinning like a silly fool at the sight of him; his long fingers strumming the guitar while giving her adorably impish smile. It still affected her deeply, how he had changed since she first knew him.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth..._

_I felt the earth move in my hand..._

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird..._

"Draco..."

"Hmm..."

"I love you."

She could feel him smiling into her hair. He tightened his arms around her, their bodies slick with sweat from their love making.

"I know." He kissed her temple.

She stiffened slightly at his reply. She pushed herself away from him to look into his eyes. The silver eyes she found so appealing were dark and heavy-lidded. She bit her lips. She knew it was maybe a bit juvenile, but she couldn't help it. She had to ask.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You've only said, 'I Love you' to me once, when you confessed it to me last year. Then, it's always me too or 'I know'..." She hated sounding so needy.

He looked at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

She bit her lips again and lowered her eyes, blushing. "I know you love me. It's just that sometimes I'd like to hear you actually say the words. I know it's silly..." She was sure he would mock her.

"No, it's not silly..."

He pulled her into his arms again, letting her head rest against his chest. She could hear the thudding of his heart and her fingers splayed against the hardness of his stomach.

"I'm not a man of words, Hermione." His fingers stroked her hair tenderly. "Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it. Nor does not saying it mean my feelings for you are lesser than those who say it all the time."

She was amazed. For a man who confessed of not being a man of words, that was bloody insightful.

"I'm sorry, Draco."

He pulled her head away to look at her bewilderedly, "Whatever for?".

"For questioning you... maybe it's all that sappy love songs I listen to after all."

He smiled. "Told you they were drivel."

She giggled softly.

They lay entwined in silence. She loved these moments when they would trace circles on each other with their fingers. Sometimes they would talk about their friends or families or work. His snarkiness would be absent, and he was always tender. She would feel so feminine, adored and loved. She noticed when his fingers stopped from tracing circles; he was curling her hair with a finger now. He was feeling nervous.

Before she could ask him why, she heard him muttering something when the song ended and there was a whirring again as the CD was changed. He sat up straighter against the sofa. She looked at him and was surprised to see his face turning slightly pink.

"Draco?"

"Umm... I want you to listen to something... " He had gone even pinker. Her eyebrows rose up her forehead; Malfoys almost never blushed.

"It's something I recorded... with my guitar." His eyes did not meet hers.

"I heard the song... liked the lyrics mostly... and ... umm... maybe it's suitable for tonight."

Hermione smiled. She would tease him much later but her heart swelled with love at the sight of him; his embarrassment and earnestness making him so adorable in her eyes.

She listened. His guitar playing was pretty good, amazing really. And then she heard his voice singing the words and her eyes went round with shock. He smiled shyly at her expression.

_We'll do it all...everything...on our own _

_We don't need... anything...or anyone_

"Chasing Cars?" she asked. She had heard it too and loved the song.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_Those three words are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Draco's voice seemed to deepen at those lines and she could see his eyes, turning tender as her own eyes filled with tears. He placed a long finger at the corner of her eyes to capture the moisture. She smiled mistily and wondered if anyone had ever died because of a heart bursting with love. She kissed him, a soft kiss, one filled with tenderness and adoration.

He did love her. As she snuggled into his arms again, she knew there was no question about it. She thought of the things he had to overcome just to be with her. First, there was the opposition from his parents and friends. Although Narcissa had accepted her and learnt to love her, his father and friends were another matter altogether; they finally tolerated the idea of Draco and her together but acceptance was still a long way to go. Then there were the animosity from her friends; Harry and Ron were convinced she was imperiused and it took them months to accept their relationship.

_If I lay here...If I just lay here..._

_Would you lie with me... and just forget the world_

That was what he had silently asked of her and what she offered him when they started their relationship after several years of friendship following the war. For her to just be with him and sod what others said.

_I need your grace...to remind me...to find my own_

She thought of their initial friendship in seventh year, how awkward and stressful it had been; unsure of how they should act around each other. It was a slow and tortuous process of becoming friends but she had overcome her initial contempt and dislike of him enough to see the vulnerable and terrified boy underneath all the arrogant exterior and cruel, snarky words. Dumbledore was right; his was a soul worth saving. He took longer to overcome his intolerance and prejudice about her background and their stormy history in school for the past 7 years.

Their fights were worse than those she had with Ron yet they had become friends, then close friends and later best friends.

_All that I am..._

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Draco thought about how she had taught him about real courage: the one that required inner strength and faith; about forgiveness: how the act of forgiving could heal a soul. She had shown him that it was not a weakness to be good, to be _nice_ and humble.

Hermione remembered how hard it was for Draco to learn the hard lesson of changing his prejudiced views and attitude. But he had also taught her some things she never knew she needed to learn. He had shown her that she and her friends were also no stranger to prejudice; they had, after all, regarded nearly all Slytherins in a bad light. He had shown that Death Eaters were not all essentially evil; some were led by their weakness for power, some for their cowardice and some because of their long ingrained, distorted values. Death Eaters were not all loveless creatures; his parents had found courage to defy Voldermort in their love for him, after all. And he had, unknowingly, when she had recognized a former hated enemy such as himself as a friend; taught her about forgiveness herself.

She listened to his voice singing the last lines of the song.

And just as her eyes were about to drift close, he whispered in her ears, "I love you, Hermione Granger ..."

She smiled into his chest.

"But you still have bad taste in love songs."

**Author's Note #2:**

**The songs that were in the CD Hermione listened to are by Air Supply. I personally like to listen to them, so this story was not written to criticize or mock anyone's personal taste. It was just for fun. **

**The songs that Draco played are **_**When A Man Loves A Woman**_**, originally sung by Percy Sledge (and later re-recorded by Michael Bolton) and **_**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face **_**by Roberta Flack while the song that Draco sung to Hermione is **_**Chasing Cars**_** by the amazing and fantastic Snow Patrol. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! **


End file.
